


Don’t Speak (With Your Mouth Full)

by Missalyssasecret



Series: Not Casual At All [19]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Being Walked In On, Blow Jobs, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 04:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missalyssasecret/pseuds/Missalyssasecret
Summary: The ABCD of drag share everything, right?Not quite.Courtney and Darienne finally figure out what happens when Adore and Bianca disappear together.(This is the incident referenced in chapter 10 of “Sex On The...”)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Smut + humor, sorely needed to balance all of the angst I’ve been writing.

“...no sorry, I don’t know.”

_Click_.

“Dazzle,” Courtney’s voice was muffled as she dug in her suitcase in search of her earrings, “what’s going on?”

“Photographer is looking for Bianca, he’s supposed to get extra shots in for...something. Can’t find her.”

Crossing from the door, Darienne dropped onto the chair in front of her vanity and fanned herself with a card. She was half painted, in her wig cap with eyeliner done but cheeks and nose still covered in extra powder. Reaching for lash glue, she redirected the table fan and sighed in relief.

“Adorm, where’s Bianca?”

When there was no response to her question, Courtney pulled her upper body out of the suitcase, hands empty and a frown on her face. She turned to look at the vanity in the corner where Adore had been finishing her makeup a few minutes ago. Her usual disarray of lipsticks and eyeshadows was scattered over the tabletop, but no mermaid in sight. 

“Adore?” she called again, poking her head around the rack of dresses, “Danny?”

”Didn’t she tell you to stop calling her that?”

One set of lashes was on, Darienne blinking lopsidedly. She did have a point, but Courtney shrugged, checking the bathroom just to be sure.

”What are you doing?”

Her voice followed Courtney as she opened one of Bianca’s ubiquitous clear plastic boxes.

”Borrowing earrings,” she murmured distractedly, considering and discarding a half dozen pairs, “I don’t know where mine are. Although...did you try calling Bianca?”

”Yeah, she didn’t pick up.”

Darienne set down the glue and fished out her phone. A moment later, a low hum rattled the case of bobby pins on the vanity and Courtney sighed.

“Well, that’s why. What about Ado-“ Adore’s phone buzzed to life beneath a pile of brushes, “...never mind.”

“Huh.”

Lashes dry, Darienne quirked a brow at her. 

“Where’d they go this time?”

”No idea,” Courtney sighed, holding up one rhinestoned hoop and a heavy chandelier earring. “Which one?”

”That one, you might catch herpes from the earwire,” Darienne snickered.

Dropping the hoops back into Bianca’s box, Courtney clipped on the chosen pair and stepped up into her heels.

”Where you going?”

”That’s the fourth time they’ve gone missing together this week, don’t you think it’s a little...odd?”

”Not really. They do it all the time.”

”Exactly! I bet they’re-“

”Are you still on about them fucking?” 

A surprisingly delicate snort accompanied the question. 

“I saw them! Just because you and DeLa didn’t believe me-“

Both of their heads turned at the sound of the door opening to admit Bianca. She stopped in her tracks at the identical stares, swaying when Adore - trailing less than a step behind - walked into her back and nearly knocked her off her heels.

”What are you tw- fuck, watch it, I’m old!”

”Sorry.”

Darienne turned back to the mirror, shrugging expressively at Courtney’s reflection.

”Where were you?”

Sprawling over the couch with her phone, Adore completely ignored the question and pouted at the screen, clearly taking a selfie.

”I was fucking Adore in the bathroom.”

”What?!”

”Relax,” Bianca rolled her eyes at Courtney, “we’re back. Did you miss me?”

Sputtering, she glanced over at Adore who stuck her tongue out and threw a lazy peace sign.

”B’s cranky because she hasn’t gotten laid.”

Courtney narrowed her eyes, glaring at them both.

”You-“

”For fuck’s sake, do you really think I’m untucking just to fuck this whore?”

“Hey, my ass is fucking hot!”

“Besides, who has time...hang on bitch, are those my earrings?”

The bickering kept them busy until showtime, Darienne thoroughly amused at Courtney’s continued attempts to badger Bianca. Free entertainment was the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During her A Pizza Me tour, Adore said she and Bianca had to tell Courtney to stop calling them Roy and Danny.
> 
> Courtney walked in on them in chapter 2 of Places Adore and Bianca Were Nearly Caught Having Sex, but Darienne and DeLa didn’t believe her.
> 
> Part 2 on the way!


	2. Chapter 2

“B,” Adore whispered urgently, “are you sure this is gonna work?”

Kneeling on the floor in front of her, Bianca paused while working Adore’s tights down her legs and blinked.

”Is what gonna work?”

“What if someone- owwww!”

Bianca smirked as Adore rubbed her hip where she’d snapped the elastic of her thong against the skin.

”Are you criticizing my ability to make you come in less than ten minutes? Courtney’s gonna be busy with the fans for at least fifteen.”

Three inches from her nose, Adore’s half-hard dick gave a hopeful twitch where it was confined and Bianca chuckled as she pulled the thong down as well. She planted a hand on Adore’s stomach and shoved her down onto the couch, settling between her spread knees.

”Any requests?”

Gazing down, she licked her lips at the predatory gleam in Bianca’s artificially blue eyes, closing her own briefly as a deft hand stroked her shaft with brisk efficiency.

”My balls are probably-“

”I can smell them from here.”

Adore curled her lip up, simultaneously trying to scowl while going sleepy-eyed with nascent arousal.

”Like yours are any better,” she muttered.

Bianca had removed her tights and untucked, but the gown with its loud pattern and ruffles currently obscured what Adore knew to be a very prominent bulge between her unpadded thighs. As she watched, Bianca pulled the hem of her gown up and peered down, sniffing exaggeratedly.

”Nope. So...” she thumbed the slit, “ready?”

Adore nodded, tracing her mouth with one finger and giggling when she licked it, hand still jerking Adore off with a firm grip while retrieving a condom from the suitcase next to the couch. Rolling it on, Bianca leaned forward, mouth open to receive the mostly-hard erection.

”Wait.”

Puzzled, she paused with painted lips parted and tongue caught in the act of reaching for the head of Adore’s cock, meeting her eyes with a frown. 

“What?”

”Take them out? For me. Please?”

“Huh?”

Fingers drumming impatiently on an unshaven thigh, Bianca waited for Adore to elaborate.

”I wanna see your eyes.”

“Pussyface, you can already-“ Bianca sighed at the stubborn pout being directed down at her, “...hang on.”

Groaning loudly, she shifted up on her knees enough to free both hands and draw the fake lashes open far enough to discard both contacts.

”I swear, if I get pinkeye from your balls, I’m making you lick mine after tomorrow’s show. Better?”

Adore smiled happily, and Bianca shook her head before resuming the position between her knees. 

“Eight minutes.”

”Bitch, you’re gonna blow your load in less than five.”

Adore stuck her tongue out, reaching under the metallic mesh of her top to play with her own nipple.

”Make me.”

Bianca didn’t waste time starting slow, engulfing the throbbing head with a slurp before sliding all the way down in one motion. The entirety of Adore’s cock didn’t _quite_ fit comfortably, but it wouldn’t take swallowing it to make her come. Grinning as much as possible around the erection stretching her lips, she waited out the lengthy moan until Adore’s eyes opened again. Staring up, Bianca sucked hard on the upstroke, tongue caressing the shaft. When only the tip remained, she winked and hummed out a deliberately obscene moan around it.

”FUCK!”

The restraining hand on her stomach was the only thing keeping Adore from jackknifing off the couch, intense pleasure just teetering on the edge of too much. Bianca was playing dirty, moaning in a way guaranteed to push every one of her buttons. These weren’t the usual noises of satisfaction that slipped out when Roy was giving head. Instead, the breathless whimpers recalled occasions when Danny had been lucky enough to fuck him into the mattress, days and nights seared into his memory for the look on Roy’s face when he was utterly ruined.

She hadn’t really planned to win against Bianca’s cock-sucking skills, but this was uncalled for. Bianca had jerked her off in the bathroom a few hours ago (she’d returned the favor during intermission), but it suddenly felt like she hadn’t come for days.

A drop of sweat worked its way down from Bianca’s lace, ignored as she liberally smeared Adore’s cock with her own lipstick. Nudging limp fingers aside, she pushed the sheer top up and used both hands to pinch and tug at the sensitive buds of her nipples. Adore’s back arched away from the couch, hips thrusting upwards. 

“More...harder-“

The door handle squeaked and Bianca stiffened, sharing a panicked look with Adore. She started to pull off, but the door was already being flung back.

“Hey guys- WHAT THE FUCK?!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be two chapters, but I think we need a third.


	3. Chapter 3

The irony of being caught with Adore’s dick in her mouth wasn’t lost on Bianca. Darienne’s view from the doorway included the entire couch, so there was no way they could write it off as anything but what it was.

Adore squirmed under her hands, and Bianca hastily released her nipples, fingers brushing an apology over her ribs. Straightening, she swiped the lipstick-smeared condom off Adore’s rapidly-softening erection. The hardon that been beginning to grow under her own dress (giving head didn’t always make her hard, but sucking off Adore was a category all its own) wilted completely, leaving her with no evidence of their tryst besides the wine red streaks decorating her face from nose to chin.

Well, and Adore’s cock in full view with Bianca between her spread thighs. 

Adore pulled her rucked-up skirt (Bianca loved the naughty schoolgirl vibe) down, covering her bare dick, and smiled nervously. 

”Ummm. Hi?”

The husky just-fucked tone of voice went straight to Bianca’s balls, sending a shiver of primal lust over her skin despite the situation.

Darienne’s mouth opened and closed a few times, and she blinked rapidly as if to clear her vision. Over her shoulder, Courtney’s expression was a strange mixture of shock, validation, and...intrigue?

Fuck.

”Wow. Uhhh,” Darienne cleared her throat, “you guys didn’t just set this up so I’d lose?”

Resisting the urge to wipe her mouth, Bianca called on her best stage face to fight down the rising blush.

“Lose what?”

”No,” Courtney shook her head slowly, “this wasn’t a setup.”

Bianca shifted back to let Adore close her legs, hands seeking out and finding each other across the cushions on the opposite side from the door. She squeezed tightly in response to the question in her eyes.

”Wait- what did you two- were you _betting_ on us fucking?”

The looks on their faces said it all.

Darienne finally released the door handle, stepping far enough into the room that the door could swing shut behind her and Courtney.

”You two...”

”See? I told you!”

The triumph in Courtney’s voice mingled with Darienne’s groan.

”You know,” Adore mumbled, “we weren’t actually fucking. If that helps.”

”You. And Bianca.”

”...yeah.”

”So is this why you two like to share a room?”

”Not the only reason,” Bianca sighed, “just a really convenient one.”

Rubbing the bridge of her nose, Darienne looked from one to the other, ignoring Courtney hovering at her shoulder.

”Just one question.”

”Yeah?”

”Which one of you’s the bottom?”


End file.
